It is known to utilize a lift truck with a push/pull attachment for transporting loads from one location to a second location. Push/pull attachments are used having a gripper consisting of a gripper bar which coacts with a gripper shoe to grip a slip sheet upon which a load is resting to pull the slip sheet and thus the load on to the lift truck platen for transporting the load. When the second location is reached the load is pushed off of the platen at the second location. However, in the past, the gripper mechanism, which is attached to the push plate, has caused damage to lower tiers of a load, particularly delicate loads, or at least has created an unsightly crease on the load which may detract from its value.
The present invention is directed to a no crease option which may be used to allow the extension of the push plate of the push/pull attachment with the gripper bar in a down position against the gripper shoe for further protecting the load from creasing and other damage as the push plate engages a load.